Love Mentalism
by inchan88
Summary: Baekhyun pesimis akan nasib cintanya yang pasti bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mengingat yang dicintai telah menolak cinta dari banyak gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi kemudian seorang yang mengaku Mentalism Love datang menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajarinya beberapa trik untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati. Apa sajakah trik-triknya? akankah Baekhyun berhasil? [T, Romance, No boyxboy, Chanbaek]
1. Chapter 1 (Trik I)

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswi yang biasa saja baik dari segi penampilan, olah raga, maupun pelajaran. Tapi aku yang biasa saja ini sekarang sedang jatuh cinta.

000

"Aku suka kamu, jadi teman dulu juga tak apa,"

Deg

Di belakang kelas aku melihat seorang siswi sedang menyatakan cintanya, aku pun segera menyembunyikan diriku di balik tembok.

Karna penasaran dengan kelanjutannya akupun mengintip dari sudut tembok. Kali ini ku perhatikan siswa yang berdiri di depan siswi itu. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan wajahnya seperti tak asing. Siapa ya? Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena hanya melihatnya dari arah samping yang sedikit membelakangiku saat ini. Tapi kemudian siswa itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Tak mungkin! pekikku begitu saja. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol orang yang kusukai untuk pertama kalinya. Setelahnya aku segera pergi dari sana untuk kembali ke kelasku.

"Hebat! dia menolak gadis tercantik di sekolah ini?"

Ku dengar pembicaraan beberapa siswi di sepanjang koridor yang aku lewati.

"Itu yang ke berapa?"

"Dia memang pria yang dingin, percuma menembak dia,"

Aku tak tau kalau gosip menyebar secepat api yang melahap kertas. Padahal aku baru saja beranjak dari TKP dan belum sempat mencapai kelasku.

000

Dua bulan yang lalu. Itu bermula ketika aku telat untuk masuk kelas. Saat itu aku terburu-buru menuruni tangga dan tanpa sengaja terpeleset. Tanpa bisa di hindari tubuhku pun oleng dan meluncur ke bawah. Aku pikir akan mendapati pantatku yang sakit atau setidaknya cidera kaki. Tapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi dan aku malah berakhir jatuh ke pelukan seseorang.

Saat itu jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Tapi saat pandangan kami bertemu dia malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Apa dia marah? pikirku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil melirikku dari ekor matanya.

Oh? apa aku tak salah lihat? pipinya sedikit bersemu dan dia terlihat sangat kikuk. Hanya saja itu terlihat manis di mataku. Dan dalam sekejap akupun jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi, apa yang harus ku lakukan bila cintaku tak terbalas? Sejak saat itu, kami tak pernah berbicara lagi. Pasti dia sudah lupa padaku.

"Itu 100 persen cinta yang tak akan terbalas," Aku terus bergumul dengan ke pesimisanku di sepanjang koridor tanpa kusadari ada orang lain yang mendengarkan gumamanku.

"Cinta yang tak akan terbalas? aku tak percaya hal semacam itu,"

Deg

Aku pun seketika menghentikan langkahku. Aku segera memutar tubuhku dan mendapati seorang siswi tengah tersenyum manis padaku. Cantik itulah deskripsi pertama yang ku tangkap dari fisik gadis itu.

"Dengan teknik ajaib yang disebut _Love Mentalism,_ kau akan membuat lelaki jatuh cinta, cintamu pasti akan terwujud!" ucap gadis itu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya padaku juga senyum menawan di bibirnya.

Jreeeng!

Siapa dia? tanyaku dalam hati.

"Namaku Xi Luhan," dia memperkenalkan diri tanpa ku minta sambil menggenggam kedua tanganku.

Deg!

"Aku love mentalism yang akan mendukung anak perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta, serahkan padaku! _Let's start love mentalism!_ "

Gadis itu mengacungkan jarinya ke atas tepat di depan wajahku. Refleks akupun melihat jarinya.

"Mood pria lebih susah dibandingkan wanita, Karena itu, pertama-tama kau harus membuat pria berpikir _JANGAN-JANGAN GADIS INI SUKA PADAKU_? pertama berdirilah di titik awal cinta, mengerti?" ucap gadis itu lagi.

Membuat pria merasa...? aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Pandangi dia selama 5 detik!"

000

Aku tak tau apakah aku bisa mendekati Chanyeol dengan cara itu, tapi disinilah aku, duduk di salah satu meja kantin, tempat paling strategis untuk membuat kontak mata dengannya. Tapi kulihat dia di kerumuni beberapa siswi yang ingin mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Deg!

Mata kami bertemu begitu saja dan jantungku berdetak karenanya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

Empat detik...

Lima detik...

Deg

Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis.

Blush

Pipiku memerah seketika. 5 detik kontak mata sudah terjalin dan aku yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu. Aku tau cinta tak akan terjadi dalam lima detik. Tapi...

"Chanyeol! kau mau kemana?"

Samar-samar ku dengar beberapa siswi bersuara, tapi ku tak berani mengangkat wajahku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?"

Kyaaa! sejak kapan dia di sampingku Mustahil! Akupun terpaku di tempat memandangnya. Kemudian aku teringat apa yang di katakan Luhan selanjutnya.

-Flashback-

 _"Saat PANDANGAN MATA BERTEMU, saat itulah cinta di mulai,"_

 _"Mana mungkin," tentu aku tak percaya begitu saja._

 _"Buktikan saja sendiri,"_

-Flashback End-

"Maaf, aku ingin kabur dari kerumunan itu," ucap Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia pikir aku tak nyaman dia di dekatku? Tapi Pandangan kami bertemu. Park Chanyeol ada di sampingku dan rasanya jantungku meletup-letup seperti popcorn di penggorengan.

"Silahkan saja, kau populer sekali, kau tak pacaran dengan seseorang?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu percuma saja," jawabnya sembari menghela nafas.

Pria yang dingin, pikirku.

"Kalau aku memberi harapan kosong, malah kasian kan?" ucapnya lagi.

Eh? akupun tertegun.

"Walaupun pada awalnya mereka bilang tidak apa-apa dimulai dari berteman, pada akhirnya mereka akan terluka," sambungnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan suka pada gadis yang benar-benar ku sukai,"

Aku tarik penilaianku tentangnya tadi. Ternyata dia bukanlah pria yang dingin.

"Kenapa aku jadi ngomong soal ini sih?" gumamnya kemudian. Yah dia mengatakan persepsinya seolah kami cukup dekat tanpa disadarinya.

Akupun tersenyum. "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa Chanyeol populer," ucapku tanpa sadar.

Lalu kulihat dia tertegun melihatku. Dan akupun menjadi kikuk sendiri.

"Ah aku ngomong apa sih, aku pergi dulu," aku segera beranjak dan membawa gelas berisi es yang belum sempat kusentuh. Tapi...

Dugh!

Seseorang menyenggol punggungku cukup keras dan

Byurr!

Dinginnya es menyapaku. Baju depanku basah dan berubah transparan dalam sekejap, braku tercetak jelas kulihat. Warnanya pink, podohnya aku tak memakai kaos dalam.

Blush!

Aku panik seketika. Aku tak mau Chanyeol melihatnya. Tapi kemudian kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimutiku.

Deg!

"Pakailah jasku," ucapnya sambil menyelimuti tubuh mungilku dengan jas almamater miliknya.

Deg!

Pandangan kami bertemu dan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya nya dengan wajah serius.

"B-baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, namaku memang sedikit aneh, karenanya aku sering di ejek-,"

"Oh begitu," potongnya sambil menjauhkan diri.

Aku termangu menatap punggungnya yang mulai meninggalkanku. Tapi...

"Walaupun kau kecil, tapi kau berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga, aku suka itu, Baekhyun,"

Dia menyebut namaku diakhir kalimat sambil memutar kepalanya padaku dan tersenyum lebar nan tulus yang baru pertama kalinya ku lihat.

"Sampai nanti Baekhyun," sambungnya lagi masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Setelahnya dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Aku terpaku di tempat sambil membekap mulutku. Aku baru tau, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja dunia jadi berkilau.

-TBC-

 **Hwaaa Happy 6 Mei Uri Baekhyun** , **Makin manis, makin imut, makin menawan hati semua orang (terkhusus EXO-L, Chanyeol(?) dan aku (?) krik krik bercanda aku juga EXO-L hehe, sukses selalu!!!! Aku di sini fans yang akan selalu mendukungmu, teruslah berjaya bersama EXO!!!! Teruslah membuat kami yang mendukungku selalu bangga dan yang membencimu menjadi mencintaimu, Love U chu~ chu~ chu~ \\(/3/)/**

Katakanlah aku kurang kreatif, terserah apa komentar kalian yang sudah membaca ini. Jujur saja ini remake dari salah satu komik terbaik yang pernah ku beli, komik kesayangan katakanlah seperti itu. Dengan judul cover yang sama **"Love Mentalism"**

Bukan maksud plagiat bukan, karena kalau mau izin komikusnya juga tak mungkin, mengingat dia nan jauh di mata, sama halnya Uri Baekhyun kita para Exo-L jauh, jauh sekali hik hik.

Tapi kembali lagi pada realita apa itu komik yang hanya berisi gambar dan dialog, biarpun ngeremake tetap saja aku harus mengembangkannya dari satu dialok beserta gambarnya harus di deskripsikan membentuk paragrap.

Sekian. Langsung saja lah.

 **KEYWORDS** untuk Chapter 1 tahap awal pendekatan adalah

 **P** **ANDANGI DIA SELAMA 5 DETIK**

Dengan begitu di DIA akan merasa dan bertanya-tanya.

 **Apakah Cewek/Cowok itu menyukaiku?**

Ya pasti semua sudah pernah ngalaminya, kalau di lihatin orang itu rasanya gimana? Apa lagi kalau si dia yang lihatin, salting-salting gimana gitu, mungkin biar kayak gitu, mungkin. Bagi yang ingin mencoba silahkan mencoba saja yaaa hehe peace

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Chapter 2 (Trik II)

Cara yang Luhan ajarkan padaku berhasil, siapa yang sangka. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu aku langsung menemui Luhan di kelasnya. "Luhan ajari aku love mentalism!" tak peduli dia sedang bersama siapa aku menggenggam tangannya.

Luhan menanggapiku dengan senyum manisnya. "Dilihat dari kondisimu sepertinya semua berjalan dengan lancar,"

"Ya! aku akan berusaha," ucapku. Aku senang bertemu Luhan yang ada di dekatku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Benar, serahkan padaku Baekhyun," ucap Luhan sambil melepas genggaman tanganku.

Kulihat Luhan memposisikan tangannya saling berhadapan seolah ia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan magis dari sana. Kekuatan menyatukan cinta.

"Bila kita ingin selangkah lebih dekat dengan orang yang kita cintai, love mentalism akan membantu gadis yang punya keberanian besar untuk mencobanya,"

Deg!

Keberanian? pikirku. Lalu kulihat Luhan mengacungkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku seperti biasanya sebelum dia menyampaikan triknya.

"Langkah berikutnya adalah tehnik mendekati hati si dia, tehnik ini disebut AKU JUGA!"

Hah? lagi-lagi aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Caranya mudah, ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu, mengangguklah dan katakan AKU JUGA,"

"Itu saja?" aku pun mengeryitkan alisku.

"Dengan kau mengatakan AKU JUGA, dia akan merasa Gadis ini cocok denganku, dengan begitu kau akan dekat dengan hatinya," jelas Luhan.

"Agar dia jatuh cinta, pertama dia harus merasakan keakrapan, pokoknya ini tehnik serba guna ketika ingin akrap dengan seseorang," sambung Luhan lagi.

"Hei bisa bicara sebentar?"

seseorang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi pembicaraanku dengan Luhan.

000

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di belakang gedung sekolah tiga gadis ini membawaku. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku tak merasa punya salah pada mereka kenal saja tidak. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat kesal padaku?

"Kau anak yang belakangan ini mendekati Park Chanyeol kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Eh? tentu saja aku terkejut. Apakah mereka fans Chanyeol?

"Padahal kami mau mengajak Chanyeol kencan?" sambung anak yang satunya.

"Lagi pula, kau tak tau diri sekali, memangnya kalau kau berusaha, kau akan berhasil?"

Nyuut!

Hatiku serasa tercubit. Aku juga tau kalau aku tak cocok dengannya. Akulah yang paling mengerti itu. Tapi..

 _"Love Mentalism akan membantu gadis yang punya keberanian besar untuk mencoba,"_

Deg!

Kata-kata Luhan terngiang di pikiranku.

000

-Park Chanyeol-

Aku melihat tiga orang siswi membawa Baekhyun kebelakang sekolah. Akupun mengikutinya. Dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka yang memojokkan Baekhyun. Kulihat Baekhyun diam saja tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hal itu tentu membuatku geram. Kuharap Baekhyun mengatakan sesuatu tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku mulai kehabisan kesabaran dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Hei! kalian,"

Tapi langkahku kemudian terhenti ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara.

"AKU JUGA tau kalau aku tidak cocok, AKU JUGA bertepuk sebelah tangan,"

Baekhyun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum manis pada mereka bertiga. Tapi apa maksudnya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"AKU JUGA sangat menyukai Park Chanyeol,"

Deg!

Apa? Dia menyukaiku? tentu aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Dia bukan cuma keren, tapi juga tulus, walaupun cool, tapi senyumnya manis, kita pasti akan suka pria seperti itu kan?"

Greb!

Kulihat salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun. Dalam sekejap kekhawatiran menghampiriku.

"Siapa kau? ternyata kau mengerti, itu memang benar, karena itu kami tak akan membencimu," ucap anak itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku juga!" sambung yang lainnya.

Huhh? Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi kulihat kemarahan anak itu menghilang hanya karena mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun tentangku. Ku lihat Baekhyun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Karena kami terkesan padamu, kau boleh ambil ini, dahh!"

Kulihat gadis itu memberikan sebuah kertas pada Baekhyun dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Aku kagum dengan Baekhyun yang bisa mengusir mereka seorang diri. Aku tak tahan lagi untuk tak menghampirinya. Kupeluk dia dari belakang dan cubit gemas pipi gembilnya yang ternyata sangatlah lembut. Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang di pelukanku.

"Kau mengusir mereka sendirian, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepertimu,"

Kuambil dua lembar kertas di tangannya. Ternyata dua buah tiket ketaman bermain.

"Eh? aku ingin ketaman bermain ini," kataku.

"A-aku juga!"

Deg!

Kulihat dia tersipu malu setelah mengatakan itu. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan kedutan di sudut bibirku. "Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

"Ah! Aku juga,"

Ya ampun aku tak bisa menahan senyumku lagi. Kekehan pun keluar dari bibirku. Apakah kata AKU JUGA adalah kata favorit nya? Aku jadi tak bisa menahan diriku.

"Aku jadi tertarik pada Baekhyun,"

"Aku juga!"

Ah! Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. sungguh menggemaskan.

-Chanyeol End-

000

-Baekhyun-

Aku masih belum percaya kalau trik yang Luhan berikan padaku berjalan lancar. Bahkan aku bisa mempraktekkannya pada tiga gadis itu. Bahkan mereka sampai memberiku dua tiket ke taman bermain. Aku masih terkejut sampai tak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekatiku.

Greb!

Kurasakan seseorang merengkuhku dari belakang dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau mengusir mereka sendirian, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sepertimu,"

Deg!

Suara ini? akupun memutar kepalaku untuk memastikannya. Mata kami pun bertemu. Matanya indah memancarkan cahaya. Dari dulu aku ingin memandang matanya seperti ini.

Lalu baru kusadari dua tiket itu sudah berpindah ketangannya. Dia memandangi tiket itu penuh minat.

"Eh? aku ingin ketaman bermain ini," katanya.

Aku tak tahan untuk tak mengatakannya.

"A-AKU JUGA,"

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika mengatakannya. Lalu kulihat dia menatapku.

"Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Deg!

Ah! Perasaanku semakin melambung tinggi karenanya.

"AKU JUGA,"

Ya ampun aku berhasil mengatakannya sejauh ini. Rasanya pipiku panas sekali. Kulihat dia tersenyum lebar hingga gigi-gigi besarnya terlihat. Menawan sekali.

"Aku jadi tertarik pada Baekhyun,"

Apa? aku tak salah dengar kan? aku merasa langkahku sudah dekat dan tanpa ragu akupun sekali lagi mengatakannya.

"AKU JUGA!"

Deg

Deg

Deg

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saja. Cinta yang 100 persen akan terbalas. Tapi cinta yang baru pertama kali kurasakan ini membuat hatiku berdebar.

-TBC-

* **KAYWORDS** untuk Chapter II ini adalah **"AKU JUGA"**

Saat si dia mengatakan sesuatu, mengangguklah dan katakan AKU JUGA.Seperti:

Si Dia : "Aku suka lagu ini,"

Aku : "Aku Juga" (katakan dengan wajah ceria)

"Aku ingin makan bakso,"

"Aku juga,"

Dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan begitu si dia akan merasa kecocokan dengan kita.

 **Sekian!**

Thanks buat kamu "First review" review lagi ya (pasang mata Puppy)

-Salam damai inchan88-


	3. Chapter 3 (Trik II and Trik IV)

Aku yang biasa saja ini, untuk pertama kalinya pergi dengan orang yang kusukai. Apakah ini efek dari Love mentalism?

000

"Love Mentalism pasti akan membuat cinta terwujud, kali ini adalah soal KENCAN,"

Xi Luhan orang yang mengajarkanku love mentalism untuk menggerakkan cinta. Berkat Luhan aku bisa pergi bersama Chanyeol yang sangat kusukai ke taman bermain.

"Ya! aku akan berusaha!"

"Berjuanglah!

"Anu, t-tapi kalau orangnya adalah Park Chanyeol aku pasti akan gagal," akupun menunduk lesu.

Park Chanyeol adalah pria yang sudah menolak 100 gadis.

"Yah! dengar Baekhyun!"

Aku tersentak ketika lagi-lagi Luhan mengajungkan jari telunjuknya kearahku.

"Tehnik kali ini hanya dua, asal kau memakainya, kencan kalian pasti akan penuh kemestaan,"

Aku terdiam menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Di kencan pertama harus ada ciuman pertama,"

Jleger

000

Aku gugup sekali. Walaupun sudah di ajari tehniknya, apa aku bisa melakukan itu? Ah! kulihat Chanyeol di depan pintu masuk taman bermain. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ku lihat dia di kerumuni banyak gadis yang tengah berusaha merayunya dan mengajaknya kencan. Aku ragu untuk mendekat awalnya. Tapi dia menyadari keberadaanku dan menanggilku.

"Baekhyun!"

Dia melirikku dari ekor matanya dan tersenyum kearahku. Dia terlihat keren sekali. Aku terpesona. Perlahan aku pun berjalan mendekat.

Greb!

"Beri aku nomor telepon mu, tak apa kan?" seorang gadis mencengkeram jaket Chanyeol dan merayunya.

"Aku tak suka di sentuh oleh orang yang tak kukenal," jawab Chanyeol sambil menepis tangan gadis itu.

Apa aku mampu menjadi pasangan orang seperti ini? aku mulai meragukan diriku sendiri. Dia di kerumuni banyak gadis yang menyilaukan. Aku tak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan mereka.

 _"Kalau kau ingin mendekati pria tanpa terkesan dibuat-buat, coba sentuh LENGAN BAGIAN ATAS,"_

 _"Bila jarak fisik kalian dekat, jarak hatipun akan semakin dekat,"_

 _"Kalau menyentuh bagian ini, terkesan akan natural, biasanya digunakan kalau kau ingin dia berhenti,"_

 _"Dengan begitu kau akan mendapatkan cintanya, semoga berhasil Baekhyun,"_

Itu yang Luhan ajarakan kemarin. Karena itu aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus mencobanya.

Greb

"Anu.., ayo kita pergi Chanyeol!" aku berhasil menyentuh lengannya sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku terlalu malu melihatnya.

Deg!

Tapi kenapa tangannya kecil sekali? perlahan akupun membuka mataku.

"Suka sama kakek ya?"

Doeng!

Ternyata yang kupegang lengan kakek-kakek. Sementara Chanyeol masih jauh berada di depan kakek itu.

"Kau lagi apa sih?" kulihat Chanyeol menatapku bingung. Mungkin dia bingung kenapa aku malah ngobrol dengan kakek-kakek.

Huwaaa! gagal sudah. Aku malu sekali. Akupun memutar badanku membelakanginya. Lalu tiba-tiba datang rombongan dan membuat ku terdesak. Arus membawaku semakin jauh dari Chanyeol. Seketika aku panik.

Greb!

Sebuah tangan menarikku dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ternyata Chanyeol yang menarikku. Aku senang dia melindungiku.

"Ayo," ajaknya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

Aku takut terseret arus lagi. pengunjung mulai berdatangan dan sangat ramai sekali. Kurasa aku harus berpegangan padanya.

Greb!

"Boleh aku berpegangan padamu?" tanyaku ragu, namun berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan dilepaskan ya!"

Ah! aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat kontak fisik dengannya. Berpegangan pada baju di lengan atasnya. Apa aku bisa dekat denganmu? apa kau juga berdebar-debar sepertiku. Aku jadi tak ingin melepasnya.

Setelah pergi dari taman bermain. Kami mampir ke sebuah rumah makan. Aku pun izin ke toilet.

Brak!

"Kau membuat pria bingung, kau hebat Baekhyun,"

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika Luhan muncul dari salah satu bilik toilet. Dia datang karena mencemaskanku katanya.

"Baekhyun, ayo! sekarang gunakan teknik yang kedua!"

Akupun menelan ludah.

"Baik! aku akan menggunakan teknik RAHASIA BERDUA," ucapku mantap.

"Berbagi rahasia membuat orang menjadi dekat, rahasia yang hanya diketahui berdua membuat kalian menjadi akrab,"

Setelahnya aku kembali kemeja di mana Chanyeol berada. Aku ingin tau lebih banyak tentangmu. Rahasia kita berdua? aku akan melakukannya. Tanpa kusadari aku menatapnya lama dan dia menyadari itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku?" tanyanya dengan keryitan di dahinya.

Blush

"Tidak!" sangkalku cepat.

Aku malu sekali dan segera memalingkan wajahku. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Apa orang sekeren ini punya rahasia? Lalu setelah selesai makan. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Di perjalanan kami melewati Petting Zoo. Aku sebenarnya tertarik untuk masuk. Tapi aku yakin pasti dia tak tertarik mengunjungi tempat seperti itu. Aku mengangkat wajahku kulihat dia menengok ke Petting Zoo itu.

"Chanyeol,"

"Ah, ayo kita pergi,"

Dia tiba-tiba berjalan mendahului. Kenapa? aku bingung melihatnya. Lalu kusadari sesuatu. Tadi dia seperti menaruh minat untuk masuk. Jangan-jangan?

"Aku ingin kesana!" kataku ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Dia sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian mengikutiku masuk ke Petting Zoo itu.

"Dia lucu sekali,"

Aku tak menyangka. Matanya berbinar seperti itu hanya karna melihat anjing ras beagle yang bertelinga panjang itu.

"Gantungan ini juga lucu sekali,"

Lagi-lagi dia berbinar senang mendapati banyaknya gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing lucu dari berbagai ras yang ada di souvenir strap.

"Duh semua lucu aku jadi bingung,"

Tanpa sadar aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya?

"Kenapa?"

Dia menatapku bingung. Aku semakin tak kuasa menahan tawa. Dan dia tersipu malu karenanya.

"Jangan tertawa dong!" pintanya dengan wajah tersipu.

Manis sekali. Ya ampun, aku jadi tambah menyukainya.

"Karakterku memang berbeda kalau di sekolah, kau tak suka kan?"

Menggemaskan sekali. Dibalik tampang kerennya dia suka sesuatu yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Itu tak benar, aku senang bisa tau hal-hal baru tentang Chanyeol," sangkalku.

"Terima kasih, ini rahasia kita berdua ya?" ucapnya dengan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Rahasia kita berdua. Rasanya aku senang sekali. Akhirnya kami punya rahasia berdua.

"Ya, aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," ucapku.

"Kalau begitu, ini tanda terima kasih karena kau mau menjaga rahasiaku,"

Dia menunjukan dua gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing kembar yang lucu dan memberikan salah satunya padaku.

Aku sempat terkejut awalnya. Kemudian aku menerimanya dengan perasaan bergetar. Aku jadi ingin menangis karna terlalu bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya orang yang paling kusukai memberiku hadiah.

"Aku akan menjaganya seumur hidupku,"

Tanpa kusarari ada seorang anak kecil membawa tongkat sihirnya yang berlari kearahku. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan taunya gantungan kunciku sudah putus dan terjatuh ketanah. Akupun berjongkok dengan hati yang sedih. Tapi saat aku berniat mengambilnya, Chanyeol melarangku.

"Tak usah di pungut, itu barang murah kok,"

Memang murah, tapi kalau yang memberikannya orang yang disukai itu akan menjadi barang yang sepesial. Tanpa sadar aku menangisinya.

"Jangan menangis, cuma putus talinya,"

"Bukan begitu, aku senang sekali, Chanyeol yang memilihnya, ini pertama kalinya hatiku begitu berdebar-debar," ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku.

Biarlah dia menganggapku cengeng. Semua keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku masih menangis sambil meraih gantungan itu.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali menjaganya, karena aku suka Chanyeol,"

Lalu baru kusadari apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Chanyeol terkejut, tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi.

Aku..

Greb

Dia membawaku kepelukannya. Hatiku bergetar tak menentu.

"AKU JUGA, baru pertama kali ini berdebar-debar, tak usah dipingut,nanti kita bisa kesana lagi," ucapnya sambil membuang gantungan itu dari tanganku. Dia menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Apa ini bunyi detak jantung Chanyeol. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Begitu cepat namun menenangkan.

"Jangan menangis,"

Dia menangkup wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. Dia juga tersenyum manis padaku. Aku malu sekali dan menyembunyikan wajahku di kedua telapak tanganku. Tapi dia menarik tanganku dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibirku.

Ah! Ciuman pertama di kencan pertama. Untuk pertama kalinya cinta ini berbalas.

"Aku suka kamu, jadilah pacarku,"

Senangnya. Tanpa ragu akupun menjawabnya.

"Iya,"

-TBC-

Trik III

Bila ingin mendekatinya secara alami sentuh bagian atas lengannya.

Trik IV

Untuk menjadi orang yang istimewa berbagi rahasialah dengannya. Rahasia adalah obat yang akan menarik dia untuk mendekat.

Sekian.

Wah review lagi, makasih yaaaaaa! makasih juga yang sudah review di Chapter 2 dan yang sudah favoritin and follow, Thank you vary much Chu~

('3')

-Salam damai incan88-


	4. Chapter 4 (Final)

Aku yang bertampang biasa saja. Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya berhasil menjadi pacar orang yang kucintai berkat Love Mentalism. Cintaku terbalas.

000

"Chanyeol," Kuberi dia handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringatnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah menerima handuk itu.

"Ekskulnya sudah selesai?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan dia yang sedang menyeka keringat di sekitar dahi dan lehernya.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Baru saja, Chanyeol latihan untuk persiapan menghadapi pertandingan penting. Pertandingan Basket yang akan diadakan esok hari.

"Tapi habis ini aku mau latihan lagi, kau pulang saja duluan," sambungnya kemudian sambil berbalik meninggalkanku.

"Ya,"

Aku tercengang melihatnya pergi begitu saja sebelum mendengar jawaban dariku. Sebetulnya aku ingin menunggunya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Walaupun kami saling suka, tetap saja itu sulit untukku.

"Benar, cinta pertama memang sulit,"

Luhan muncul dari belakang mengejutkanku. Dialah yang selama ini mengajariku Love mentalism.

"Luhan?!"

Lalu dia mengajungkan jari telunjuknya padaku seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ajarkan teknik Love Mentalism untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya,"

Ah, dia selalu muncul setiap kali aku membutuhkan bantuan. Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Luhan bersamaku.

"Cara untuk menyatakan perasaan ada tiga!"

 _Thouch!_ (Menyentuhnya)

 _Mail!_ (Tulis pesan, misalnya "Aku bahagia bersamamu,")

 _Talk!_ (bilang secara langsung, misalnya "Aku suka kamu")

"Dengan begitu, kau bisa menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya dengan mendalam, apa perasaan Baekhyun yang ingin disampaikan pada Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

Perasaan yang ingin kusampaikan? "Aku ingin selalu bersama Chanyeol". Kurasa aku harus mengeluarkan keberanianku.

000

"Chanyeol!"

Ku beranikan diri menghampirinya dan menyodorkan bekal yang telah kubawakan untuknya.

"Aku membawakan bekal makan siang, maukah kau makan denganku?" Aku malu sekali. Aku bahkan tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"I-iya," kudengar dia menjawab dengan begitu kikuk.

"Anu, tapi aku tak pandai membuatnya," kataku kemudian.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menerima bekal yang ku berikan. Kemudian kami duduk di bangku yang ada di taman sekolah.

Melalui bekal yang kubuat ini, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin sedikit konyol. Di atas nasinya ku letakkan gambar karikatur chibi kami yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Dengan harapan agar pesan cintaku tersampaikan ke hatinya. Aku selalu ingin bersamanya.

Saat dia membuka bekal itu, kulihat dia terkejut. Chanyeol, apa kau senang? Lalu dia terdiam memandangi bekal yang ku buat. Aku tak tau apa yang di pikirkannya dan itu menggangguku.

Greb

Kusentuh tangannya dan dia melihat kearahku. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu kataku dalam hati. Dari bekal makanan ini, dari jemari yang ku sentuh ini, dari bibir ini aku ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu. Dia menatapku dalam dan aku mempersempit jarak di antara kami. Tapi...

"Tunggu!"

Dia menggagalkan usahaku untuk menyampaikan perasaanku dengan menjauhkan diri dariku. Dia menolakku tanpa mengerti seberapa besar usahaku untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Aku ada urusan lain, pertandingan besok akan dimulai sangat pagi, kau tak usah memaksakan diri untuk datang," Katanya.

Aku terpaku di tempat masih terlalu syok atas penolakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kulihat punggungnya semakin menjauh meninggalkanku. Lalu kutatap bekal yang sudah susah payah ku buatkan untuknya. Saat aku memasukan sesuap kedalam mulutku, rasa sayurnya terasa asam dan air mataku jatuh tak tertahankan.

"Hik hik sayurnya asam,"

Pluk!

Seseorang datang dan menyentuh kepalaku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun?"

Itu Luhan yang sedang menatapku prihatin. Tangisku pun semakin keras dan air mataku semakin membanjiri pipiku.

"Love mentalism ku gagal, aku tak mengerti sama sekali perasaan Chanyeol,"

Ku adukan perasaanku pada Luhan sambil terus sesungukan. Menyedihkan sekali aku ini. Lalu Luhan menanggapiku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kalau ingin tau perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya, pertama-tama katakan dulu perasaanmu," katanya dengan suara lembut.

"Hati lawan jenis akan terbuka setelah mendengar kata-katamu, itulah teknik terahir Love Mentalism, HEART OPEN, semoga sukses Baekhyun, tenang saja, Baekhyun yang sedang jatuh cinta terlihat sangat manis,"

000

Karena suka aku jadi cemas, Karena suka aku jadi ingin tau perasaannya. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Tempat pertandingan basket dimulai. Mataku tanpa sadar memandanginya. Kulihat Chanyeol melakukan Jump Shoot dengan keren. Walaupun aku merasa cemas dan tak mengerti perasaannya, aku...

Brak!

Eh? sesuatu terjadi di lapangan dan membuat Chanyeol terjatuh menghantam tiang penyangga ring basket.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Chanyeol? tanganmu berdarah," kulihat teman Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Chanyeol mengalami luka di lengan kirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan kembali kepertandingan," jawab Chanyeol sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

Dia mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tau bahwa sesungguhnya dia tidak baik-baik saja. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang meringis menahan sakit. Aku tak tahan lagi.

"BERJUANGLAH CHANYEOL! MAAF AKU TETAP DATANG PADAHAL KAU BILANG AKU TAK PERLU DATANG,"

Aku mengatakannya dengan sangat keras tak peduli apa yang tanggapan mereka tentangku nanti.

"CHANYEOL PEMALU DAN KIKUK, TAPI SEBENARNYA CHANYEOL SANGAT BAIK, KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING KUSUKAI DI DUNIA INI!"

Aku suka Chanyeol, itulah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"KAU SANGAT KEREN, JADI AKU MERASA CEMAS,"

Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Ternyata kau berpikir seperti itu? aku sangat senang mendengar kata-katamu Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol kembali ke pertandingan. Pertandingan pun berjalan dengan sengit. Tapi dengan _Lay Up_ yang Chanyeol lakukan, pertandingan pun berakhir dengan kemenakan berada di tangan tim kami.

"Chanyeol,"

 _Lay Up_ yang dilakukannya barusan itu sangat keren. Aku semakin terpesona.

"Hebat Chanyeol,"

"Kau keren kawan,"

Teman-temannya memuji skilnya, tapi dia tak mempedulikannya. Malahan kulihat dia berjalan menghampiriku.

Greb!

"Baekhyun, maaf membuat mu menunggu,"

Dia membawaku keluar gedung sambil menggenggam tanganku. Lalu setelah kami berada di tempat yang lumayan sepi dia melepaskan tanganku dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya dalam kebingungan.

"Maaf Baekhyun,"

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa? kenapa minta maaf?

"Aku baru pertama kalinya jatuh cinta, sejujurnya aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin selalu menjagamu tapi tak bisa pulang bersamamu, dan tak bisa menyuruhmu datang kepertandingan karena aku sangat menyukaimu hingga tak tau harus bagimana, inilah perasaanku yang sesungguhnya,"

Oh! dia melirikku dari ekor matanya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Blush

Semburat merah di pipinya pun menular padaku.

"Oh begitu?" kataku.

Ternyata dia memanglah orang yang kikuk dan pemalu. Aku pun terkekeh sambil menghapus air mataku. Padahal aku sempat berfikir negatif tentangnya yang sudah menolakku.

"Aku senang," kataku kemudian.

Aku terlalu senang sampai tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Senyumku pun mengembang. Aku bahagia telah mengetahui perasaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menangkup pipiku membuatku terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu Baekhyun,"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan suara lembut sebelum memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di bibirku. Aku tak bisa berkedip ketika mendapatkan ciuman keduaku. Jantungku berdebar-debar.

"Aku mungkin tak akan berhenti,"

Katanya lagi sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya lagi di atas bibirku. Chanyeol yang sedang sungguh-sungguh, saat ini berada di dekatku dan tersenyum hanya untukku. Aku bahagia.

"Saling menyukai itu ternyata menyesakkan ya? karna hal itu membuatku terlalu bahagia," kataku dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Air mata bahagia. Tadinya aku ingin menyerah, tapi perasaan cintaku padamu, telah menjadi keajaiban yang membuat cinta menjadi kenyataan.

Kulihat dia menatapku dengan keterkejutannya. Matanya berkedip lucu melihatku menangis dan tersenyum lebar disaat yang bersamaan.

-The End-

Note:

1) katakan yang ingin kalian sampaikan sebanyak tiga kali dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

 _Talk, Mail, Touch_

2) bila ingin menanyakan kisah cintanya, ceritakan dulu kisah cintamu

Masuk kedalam hatinya dengan percakapan yang membuka hatinya. seperti...

Aku: "Aku tak pandai menyatakan cinta, payah ya?"

Dia: "Aku juga,"

Sekian.

Berakhir sampai disini karena memang sampai disini saja.

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah review di Chapter sebelumnya. dan yang sudah follow and favorid. Thank you very much!!!!

Dan mungkin ada yang mengikuti ffku yang lain, yang tanya kapan Updatenya? Insyaallah akan aku update setelah liburan sekolah/ setelah pembagian rapot. Itupun kalau aku sudah mendapatkan ide ya, hehe peace

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
